Breathe
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: Ketenora, a half human, Half fox demon must figure out how to survive with Kyuubi, but what happens when she and Kyuubi fall in love with each other!
1. A Cursed Existence

**CHAPTER I: A Cursed Existence**

**I do not own Naruto, only Ketenora. You'll find out a little more by reading.**

**Forest**

A girl gasped and clutched her side. 'Damned.' she thought. She felt weak and collapsed. She felt her body go cold from the wound she received from a proud 'warrior', more like an 'oni'. She turned her head and slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't hear anyone walk up.

A figure knelt and gently touched the ground where the girl lay. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked the blood off of them. 'A maiden. We don't get those often.' it thought, scooting closer to the girl. The girl had fair features and a strong core and will. He gently picked up the girl and took off before Hyuga's hunting party got there. He was an outcast, a cursed existence. He was Kyuubi, the proclaimed 'oni' of Konoha. He had a girl and he intended to keep her.

Kyuubi's Den

Kyuubi gently placed a cold rag on the girl's head, knowing she was alive. He began to tend to her wounds and noticed three broken ribs. He tightened her bandages. He gently touched her forehead, leaning down. He gently breathed a second life breath into her frail body. "Breathe, for you have been given a second chance, and you must serve me, the great Kyuubi." he murmured.

The girl awoke with a groan and a fox pup licked her face in greeting. "A fox, my favorite animal." she murmured, pulling the pup to her chest, "A part in which tells me that you can understand me little one." The pup looked up and made a mewing sound and a handsome red head came in. The girl gasped and quickly covered her chest, hoping he hadn't seen her looking so frail and weak.

"I see you've met Naruto. I'm Kyuubi. What is your name?" the man asked.

"Ketenora." the girl replied, her accent thick.

"Where are you from?" Kyuubi asked.

"Makai." Ketenora replied.

"A dangerous city." Kyuubi murmured, leaning close to the girl, catching her sweet scent.

"Would you mind not leaning so close to me? Your scent is overpowering as it is." Ketenora asked. Kyuubi looked at her and leaned away.

"For a human, you have a sensitive sense of smell." he observed.

"I'm only half human." Ketenora replied, bowing her head, "Half fox demon." Kyuubi looked to the young fox cub.

"Think you can handle him?" he asked. Ketenora nodded. "He is your responsibility while I'm hunting." Kyuubi stated.

"He's your cub, isn't he? What happened to his mom?" Ketenora asked.

"He was killed." Kyuubi replied, walking out of the den, "I'm going hunting, so I expect you to keep Naruto safe." Ketenora nodded and her body began to shift form and a blue fox sat where she once sat. Kyuubi left and Ketenora began her duty of babysitting Naruto.

Well, That's the first chapter. You will find out more about Ketenora as the story goes on.


	2. Back From the Hunt

**CHAPTER II: Back from the Hunt**

Kyuubi groaned and came back, carrying a deer. He heard Naruto's small laughter. He looked and saw a cute sight. Ketenora was dancing and Naruto was enjoying himself. He gawked at the sight of her long, pale legs. Naruto squealed with joy when Kenetora picked him up and spun him around. "Do it again! Do it again!" he squealed. Kenetora began to dance again and picked Naruto up again. Naruto squealed with joy and giggled as Kyuubi came in. "Daddy, Kene-nee-Chan taught me the most fun dance." Naruto squealed. Kyuubi looked and saw a mask on the floor. Kenetora nimbly knelt down and picked it up. She then put it on the little Naruto. "Otusan, something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I was wondering how she could hold your attention, when I know you're ADD..." Kyuubi replied.

"I had a little sibling, a brother, that was the same way." Kenetora replied. Kyuubi looked down, feeling stupid now. "Naruto, why don't you go help Kyuubi-san?" Kenetora asked. Naruto grinned and ran towards Kyuubi, a big grin plastered onto his face. Kyuubi gasped. He had never seen Naruto so happy.

later

Kenetora looked up at the sky, sighing. She really missed her little Damon, her little brother. She sighed and looked longingly at the trees, where she had been teaching her brother to hunt when he was killed by those hunters. She let the silent tears fall and her clothing became damp. She gasped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at source of the hand. "Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

"No." Kenetora replied. The figure sat down.

"Didn't know you carried such sadness within your heart." Kyuubi whispered.

"Heh, There's alot of things a person doesn't know." Kenetora asked.

"What was your brother like?" Kyuubi asked. Kenetora gasped, and looked down for a minute.

"Almost exactly like Naruto, a few differences, like age, height, hair color. Damon had black fur with silver streaks. He was the pride of my clan. He was meant to be the clan's leader. I was teaching him to hunt and was being impressed when a group of hunters came into the picture." Kenetora replied, "We weren't doing anything wrong when they started shooting. Damon pushed me away to protect me, and he took the blows, but, I received a wound from one of the hunters' knives." She pulled her shirt up and there were bandages.

"You know, you make Naruto very happy. Where did you learn that dance?" Kyuubi asked.

"My mother." Kenetora replied, "She also taught me the female response to our village's courtship dance." Kyuubi perked up.

"Can I see it?" he asked. Kenetora looked up, shocked. "What?" Kyuubi asked.

"Are you suggesting that I court you?" Kenetora asked. Kyuubi looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

"You're a sharp one." He muttered.

"Have to be." Kenetora replied, chuckling. She looked at the sky and stood up, her body moving on its own accord. She got into the dance position for the first step of the courtship dance. Kyuubi also got into position. The dance began and Kenetora opened her fans and her eyes were the only indicators of any emotion, unless you include body language.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals and Territories

**CHAPTER THREE: Courtship Confusion**

Kyuubi chuckled and mastered the steps. He watched as Kenetora's body twisted and turned with the rythm her body had set. He couldn't believe the miracle set before him. He decided that he'd keep his feelings to himself until she decided to reveal hers.

Kenetora sighed and looked up at the moon. She longed to roam free and be happy, which, she was. She looked and a single tear rolled down her face. "Is something wrong?" Kyuubi asked. Kenetora sighed and looked up to the sky. She gasped as a strong surge of emotion haywired her tear ducts.

Kyuubi gasped as he looked at Kenetora. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Kenetora looked up to the sky. She sighed and looked then at Kyuubi. Kyuubi felt his heart twist painfully at the sight of Kenetora's tears.

Morning

Kyuubi groaned and stretched. He looked and saw Kenetora gently cuddling Naruto. "He's so happy now." Kyuubi murmured. Kenetora looked up and her eyes shone a bright blue. Kyuubi gently touched her face. "No...please stop..." Kenetora murmured. Kyuubi stopped and pulled away, looking at his new friend.

"Just friends?" he murmured. Kenetora nodded. Kyuubi smiled. He knew Kenetora would come around, but he was happy to just keep her friendship, even though that wasn't enough for him. He watched as Kenetora walked out of the den. He silently followed her and saw her fox form jumping into a small spring. Her scent wafted to his sensitive nostrils. He drooled at her scent, rich lavander and lilac.

Kenetora sighed and walked out of the spring, shaking her blue fur. She sighed in relief at finally being able to bathe. She really preferred to be clean than dirty. She sighed as the air dried her damp skin, her back-length hair swaying in the gentle breeze. She gasped as a strange male's scent entered the area. She knew what was up and began to run, the male following. She screamed when he knocked her down and pinned her to the ground.

Kyuubi growled as a rival male's scent wafted into his territory. His nostrils flared and he smelled Kenetora's pretty smell, but now, that smell was tainted with fear. Kyuubi began to rush towards the source of her scent. When he got there, he felt his fur bristle and he charged. He finally succeeded in scaring the rival male off. He gently picked Kenetora up. "You're safe now." he murmured. He rushed away as Kenetora passed out.


End file.
